EJ: The twin of Renesmee
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: EJ is anything but normal, from his hatred for Jacob, to his love for food. The only thing normal about him is his love for Renesmee, hsi sister who he nicknamed Rennie. This is his story. R&R!
1. Break fast, iCarly, and leaving

This is about EJ, you know the son Bella wanted? Well, I had this idea, what if she got both Renesmee and EJ? This is about a few days after the Volturi left. Renesmee and EJ look 7 too. So, anyway, on with the story! And I don't own Twilight or anything, only the idea, R&R! 

**EJ's POV:**

It was a cold, humid morning as I slept, dreaming of nothing, like always. I was in my foot ball pajamas, my favorite ones, while Rennie was in her ice cream treat ones, her favorite. _**" Wake up my darling, time for break fast"**_ As mother said break fast I shot up in bed, rubbing my eyes free from sleep. _**"Renesmee honey, wakey wakey"**_ Dad shook her slightly as she woke up, her rubbing her eyes like I did a minute ago. I jumped out of bed, running to the kitchen, only to find Nanna Esme there. She was cooking up eggs, bacon and had warm cups of blood sat out by are plates. Yummy.

"_**Good morning EJ, you sleep well?" "Good morning Nanny, and I did, didn't dream any."**_ She nodded, smiling at my lovingly.

"_**Is break fast done?" "Not quite, you can go in the living room while you wait"**_ I nodded, and started running, bumping into Nessie on the way.

"_**EJ, watch where you going" **_Nessie said, getting up and following me to the living room. _**"Sorry"**_ She smiled, laughing lightly, her voice sounding like tiny, melodic silver bells When we entered the living room, we saw the a sight that made me kinda mad. Auntie Rose and Jake, annoying mongrel, were yelling at each other on who would hold Rennie first. How dare he yell at Auntie Rose like that, he has no right what so ever. Looking at Ren, I saw the annoyed look in her chocolate brown eyes that she always got when they did this. She hated when they fought over her, and she always told me she wasn't the last piece of pie or anything. Dang, now I want some pie.

"_**Could you guys just shut up for once, Rennie isn't the last piece of pie or anything"**_ They froze as I said this, Jacob glaring at me with his dark brown eyes. Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots. _**"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots Jacob. What are you gonna do? Eat me? I'd like too see you try."**_

"_**I don't eat half human-half vampire's EJ, duh"**_ I smiled at him, walking towards him, and sitting in his lap. _**"Jacob, why don't you want me to sit in your lap? Or hug you?"**_

"_**Cause your not Nes-" "Its Rennie"**_ He growled, making Auntie Rose slap him. Go Auntie Rose, beat up the dog!

"_**Daddy, Jacob is being mean to me!"**_ Jacob snorted, grossly if I do say so my self. _**"Jacob, stop pestering EJ, he just doesn't want Rennie to feel bad"**_ Daddy said this as he came into the living room. He picked me up, his freezing arms calming me. _**"He started it Eddie, not my fault, and Nessie wants to sit with me, don't you Ness?"**_ _**"It's Edward dog"**_ Jacob growled at him, and Renesmee walked over to him, and slapped him.

Whoa, Rennie slap Jacob, that's something you don't see every day. _**"Nessie?"**_ _**"Its Rennie, not Nessie, and you don't ever growl at my daddy again, do you understand?"**_ We were awe struck at her sudden bravery. _**"Nessie, Nessie, didn't growl at your dad, I was growling at EJ, the little brat was getting on my nerves"**_ _**" EJ is not a brat, you are Jacob. I don't like you anymore, you always hog for my attention, fight with my dad and Rosalie, and say mean things about EJ. Could you please go home, come back in a few days, when I like you again" **_We gasped as she said this, Jacob's eyes filling with tears. He was really emotional, wow, get a grip on your self emo dude, or go sit in your corner and let your kitty take care of your problems. Daddy laughed quietly, only me and him could hear, and I smiled. _**"Okay Nessie, but you'll miss me, and I won't forgive you when you come crawling back, bye"**_ I smirked as he ran out of the house, gone for how long I didn't know, but just glad he was. Daddy put me down, and I hugged Rennie, sniffing her scent. Strawberry and Jasmine, nice. We stopped hugging and I looked at Auntie Rose, who had stayed silent through the whole confrontation. _**"Nice job Rennie, I always knew you hated the dog."**_ _**"Not so**_ _**much hate as he annoyed me a lot, like Nessie this, Nessie that, and I really hated the nick name."**_ Auntie Rose laughed, walking into the kitchen to help Esme. _**"I'm gonna go get your mother, be back. Behave"**_ _**"We will"**_ We said at the same time, laughing at are twin like behavior. _**"What do you wanna do Ren?"**_ She tapped her pale finger on her chin, pondering. _**"Watch TV I guess."**_ We sat on the couch, laying on either side of it, leaning against the cushions. I grabbed the remote and started to look through shows. _**"Okay, Hannah Montana?"**_ Rennie shook her head. _**"Wizards of Waverly Place?"**_ Rennie shook her head again. _**"Hmm, Sonny With a Chance?"**_ Rennie frowned and gave me a what-do-you-think-look. Oh right, she only watched that show if she had too. _**"Oh, sorry forgot. Anyway, iCarly?"**_

Rennie nodded, finally, and we settled on that, waiting for are break fast. It was the show after Sam and Freddie kiss, a re-run. Rennie layed her head on my shoulder, sighing contently. _**"Children, break fast time"**_ Rennie got up first, then I, and we raced to the kitchen, sniffing are way there. _**"Nanna Esme?"**_ _**"Yes dear"**_ _**"Can you make me some pie, for later I mean."**_ She laughed at my answer, smiling at me while showing off her pearly white teeth, nodding. Yay, I get pie! We sat down, Rennie sipping her cup of blood from a straw, and me scarfing down my plate. _**"EJ, you eat like a pig"**_ Renesmee said, laughing. I smiled, swallowing my last bite, and I chugged down my cup of blood. Nasty stuff, but I've grown use to it. _**"Finished"**_ I said, getting up from my seat. _**"I'm gonna go get dressed, see ya when your finished Ren."**_ She nodded and continued eating, watching me go up stairs. We were staying at the family house, so we were protected, and Mom and Dad stayed at the cottage, keeping it lived in I guess. I got to my dad's old room, as I was told, and I went to my closet. I got out some dark jeans, and a shirt with a basket ball, foot ball, base ball, and soccer ball. It was blue. I also go out my boxer, gray ones. When I was finished getting dressed I heard a crash. What was that?


	2. James what? And La Push

EJ's POV:

Running, I bumped, yet again, into Rennie. I looked at her, she had tears streaming down her pal cheeks, and her chocolaty eyes held pain. "Whats wrong Ren?" "They-he-James" I gasped. It couldn't be, father told me he killed him, and his mate. "How?" "I don't know EJ, but I'm scared." I hugged her too my chest, letting her soak my shirt with her salty tears, and rubbed her back. "Its going to be okay Ren, I promise" She just cried harder, sobbing uncontrollably. "What do we have here? Bella and Edwards little brats." He had a blonde pony tail, which I thought only girls had, and he had dry dirt covered hand. "Mommy!" Me and Rennie yelled, are voices filled with fear. "I'm here children, I'm here" Mommy picked us up, both of us on either of her hips. "James, how are you alive?" "Vampire from the south found my ashes, had the power to bring vampires back to life. Killed him after I came back to. I see you have kids, how?" "Edward got my pregnant on our honey moon, I was still human.." He laughed darkly, smirking weirdly at mommy. Hes creeping me out, daddy come here and protect us! "Why are you here?" "I think you know." Mommy thought for a moment. "I don't, really." "I never got what I wanted, and that little girl, you call her Rennie right? She smells mighty fine"

Mommy and I growled at him, me grabbing her hand. "You will not touch her" Daddy, who had just came in the room, said lowly, his face right in that James dude's. "Don't be so sure" With that Daddy pounced on him, pinning him too the floor. "You never give up, do you? What is so great about Rennie's blood? Tell me that" "I never give up, and she smells better then Bella did, you see?" Daddy shook his head. "No, I don't James" With that he ripped off his head, pony tail rubber band falling to the floor.. "Oh my gosh, that was so cool!" Everyone looked at me like I had a second head. What? It was. Wouldn't you think it was cool if your young looking dad ripped off this other young looking bad guys head? I think yes. Daddy laughed, grinning crookedly at me. "I need to take the body outside, Could you stay with the children?" "Always" With that he pick up evil dude James and ran out side. "Wow, that was scary" Rennie said, her eyes shocked still by James. "Is that gonna happen again, cause you said he had a mate, Victoria" "I hope not" "I'm gonna go get dressed, be right back." I looked at her worried as she ran up stairs, alone. "It's okay EJ, shes going to be fine."

I hoped mom was right. We went into the living room, seeing Nanna Esme and Auntie Rose watching TV, Auntie Alice rubbing her temples in front of the couch, sighing. "Are you alright? Children? Bella?" "Were alright, Edward took care of him, but were just scared Victoria is going to come next." They nodded, all but Auntie Alice, who was still rubbing her temples, a ghostly look that she was seeing a vision plain in her eyes. "Alice, what are you seeing?" "Its blurry, but I see a new addition to our family, coming soon to" Auntie Rose looked hopeful, I knew why. She was probably hoping she could mother this new family member. Auntie Alice's eyes went back to there normal golden color, and she smiled. " She will be here in an hour, come on Rosalie, lets go pick out her room, and just so you know, she loves purple, black, and white." Auntie Rose nodded, and they waved good bye, driving off in her BMW. "EJ, I wanna to go to La Push today, I wanna see Seth." I nodded and looked at Momma with pleading eyes. "Okay, but I've got to call Seth, so he can pick you up at the treaty line." We nodded, and ran upstairs, grabbing are swimming stuff.

I grabbed my white and blue swimming trunks, and a white towel, while Rennie grabbed her black one piece with a blue liner, and colorful polka dots. She had a white towel too. We both ran down stairs, seeing mommy on the phone. "Hey Seth, yes there fine" They droned on like this for what seemed like forever, till Momma said, "Lets get going, and Rennie, I know you don't like Jacob anymore, and you don't have to worry about him, Seth will keep you safe." She smiled and jumped up and down. I swear she was learning to much from Alice. "Lets get into the car." We nodded, running to the pretty red ferrari, getting in. I couldn't wait to get to La push.


End file.
